The Lines Cheated
by Tabby34x
Summary: They were dead. Not to hurt me anymore. Their blood was spattered on my clothes. Matted in my pale hair. I held the gun shakily as I ran. I was insane. I knew it. PaulxOC Paul is OOC. Rated T for blood and language. I accept construtive critisism. :) Hope you enjoy.
1. Insanity Strikes

Thoughts raced through my mind. They were dead. Not to hurt me anymore. All because of what I did. Because of me, they were gone. I grinned gleefully. No more pain. No more problems.

They're blood was spattered on my clothes. Matted in my pale hair. I held the gun shakily as I ran into the forest. If I was caught, I would be executed.

I sat at the trunk of a large oak tree. I took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline drain out of me. I was insane. I knew it. Who else would kill their parents? It was all over. The beatings, the anger, the drinking. There was none of it left.

I curled up into a fetal position, clutching the gun to my chest. I fell asleep, dreaming of the gun as I pulled the trigger. The two gaping holes in my mother and father's head. The blood on me and the walls.

**Hi. This is my attempt at a Twilight fic. Sorry for the people who are reading my other fanfiction. It's not on hiatus, I'm just taking a short break from it. I'll update it once I've gotten more inspiration for it. Anyways, what do you think? Good, bad, amazing, disgusting? Leave your opinion in a review please. :)**


	2. No More Running

**In response to:**

**Gracii- . Yikes! I didn't even notice the "their, there, they're" mishap. Thank you for pointing that out to me, so that I could fix it. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. :)**

The rustling of leaves woke me. I stayed curled up. All of the adrenaline that had motivated me to run before was gone. A soft growling occured. Then, a voice.

"Aww, protecting your little girl? How sweet." It was sickly sweet and dripping with sarcasm. I slightly opened my eyes, but not enough so that whoever was there would notice that I am awake.

I saw a fluffy gray and brown blob. In front of the blob was a figure, clothed in black, with glowing red eyes. The figure moved closer. The growling escaped the beast again. I had concluded that the blob was an animal of some sort. A bear or wolf.

The red-eyed figure shifted it's head towards me.

"Ah-ha. She's awake." How did she know? There was no point in squinting anymore. I fully opened my eyes and sat up. The gun clattered into my lap. The beast, which turned out to be a giant wolf, looked at me. It tilted it's head, taking into account the blood and bruises all over my body.

This wolf seemed so... human. It was strange.

I saw a flash, then felt arms wrapped tightly around me from behind. I freaked out. I flailed my legs, kicking at the person. I attempted to wriggle out of the person's arms. I found that the person was a woman, with sleek black hair and a very curvy and muscular figure. Another flash and growl made the woman turn her head away from me and I clattered to the floor.

I reached for the gun. I felt the smooth, cool surface, finding comfort. I held the gun up towards the others. A second wolf had joined the other. This one was shaggy, and midnight black.

The wolves trapped the woman. They nodded at me in respect. I turned the gun towards the woman, who stood on a rock cockily, hand on her hip. She smiled. I pulled the trigger. A large bang ensued. The woman was gone for a second, then had my arms twisted behind my back. I dropped the gun, then yelped in pain.

The wolves barked, then attacked. The woman's grip tightened. I was knocked over with the wolves' impact. The woman fell with me. I wriggled some more. The woman was too concentrated fighting the animals that she loosened her grip, letting me escape. I ran towards the gun. I didn't hesitate. I shot. Again, and again. The bullets went straight through her neck. The wolf hit her again, and her head fell off.

Instead of blood, there was a crackly, gravely substance. Crumbs spewed everywhere. The wolves then backed away. The black one looked at me with sorry eyes. He then hesitantly walked towards me. His head was lowered, in a sign of peace. We were close enough where we could touch.

The gray one whimpered loudly. The black one beckoned him forward. They were both in front of me. I reached my hand out and scratched the gray one behind his ears.

A howl interrupted the greeting and the wolves looked at each other. Some sort of internal argument was going on between them. Finally, they nodded at me to come forward. I bent over and picked up the gun. I couldn't forget it.

We followed a dark, bushy trail through the forest. Who knows where we were going? I sighed. Look at how screwed up my teenage life is.

**Hello again. I tried to make this chapter especially long-err, long for my tastes. By the way, the vampire woman mentioned in the story is just a rouge. She has no connection with the Cullen or any other Coven.**


	3. The Boys

There were a lot of things going through my mind as I followed the wolves. It was strange to me that they acted so human. It was like they had a personality. I gripped the gun tighter. My anxiety spiked at the thought of them being more than just wolves. Who was that woman? When her head fell off, why was it so... crumbly? Why were her eyes red? I was chock-full of questions.

I felt a soft nudge on my left shoulder. I turned my head and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the grey wolf. I hesitantly reached my head up and patted him on the head. The inner child in me was begging to burst about how fluffy he was. It was like touching cotton candy.

A loud yawn escaped my mouth. The black wolf, far up ahead, barked. I must have gotten held back while I was petting the grey one. The grey wolf smirked and gestured towards his back. I raised an eyebrow. A chuckled escaped from those long teeth. I sighed, I might as well take advantage of the situation.

I walked over to him and sat down, with a leg on either side of him. I leaned forward and gripped his fur. The black wolf barked again, this time, getting more agitated. My ride raced forward. I looked to my side. The trees were just green blurs. Pale blond hair escaped from my messy bun and whipped around my face. I grinned, this time in joy, as we raced along.

We reached the edge of the forest. In front of us was a village, behind it was the coast. A group of men walked towards us. They all looked the same: cut-off jeans, close cropped black hair, bronze skin, and a heavily muscled body.

I hopped off of the wolves and they backed up into the forest. What emerged back was two men that looked the same as the others, except one was much older. The other's only distinctive feature compared to the other was his large nose. It was kind of cute.

"Hey, Sam." One of the men exclaimed.

"Jacob! Can you take this girl to Emily? She needs to be checked out and have a discussion with her." The man who was apparently Sam, said.

Jacob agreed. The young man with the big nose followed him as Jacob led me through of the reservation. We arrived at a small house. We walked inside of the wooden building. I immediatly noticed how hot it was in there. I sat on a plush couch and Jacob introduced me to everybody as we waited for the woman, Emily.

I'm Jacob, this is Quil, Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul. And you are?" He pointed to each person as he spoke. The guy with the large nose was Paul and the man that was at his side was Sam.

"Kristine. Um, you can call me Kris." I quietly mumbled. I kept my head down. I didn't want to explain to them how me, an 18 year old, has a gun and is covered in blood and bruises.

A woman came into the room. She was beautiful, she had long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and caramel colored skin. The only unattractive feature on her face were the the three long scars on her face, running from her eye, to the corner of her mouth.

"I'm Emily. What's your name sweetie?" She had genuine concern on her face. Like she really cared about others. I had never had anyone to care for me like that.

"Kristine. Bu-uh-if you want, you can call me Kris." I stuttered. Warmth rushed through my face. I was embarassed at how stupid I sounded stuttering.

Emily smiled. "Boys, if you could, could you move to another room? I need to clean Kris up." The boys looked around at each other. One of the boys, who I recognized as Paul stood up and went to whisper something in Emily's ear.

"No, don't even try" She scolded. "You need to talk to Sam."

"Bu-"

"No but's. Now, go. Leave us alone to talk."

He sighed, shaking his head in frustration and grumbling under his breath.

"Now, where were we?"

** Just so you know, Kristine is bipolar. It will be revealed to the characters later, but I thought that it would be easier to understand if you knew. Read and review. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Guns and Tears

**Hello. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. . I temporarily lost inspiration.**

**Gracii-Thank you for the nice reviews. I love the nickname "Krissy". ^.^ Also, thank you for criticising my chapters. I'll try to pay more attention to that sort of thing in the future.**

"Now, where were we?" She smiled comfortingly at me. "What happened to you?"

I looked down and started wringing my hands together

"It's okay. You can tell me."

I sighed. I didn't want to reveal my private issues to someone that I've never met. "My mom was always working and my dad was an alcoholic." My voice was hoarse as I spoke. Her face crinkled with concern.

"How does that explain the blood? Did he hurt you?"

"He would..." I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. "beat me. He cut my arms with knives, threw beer bottles at me." Tears leaked out of my eyes. Emily grabbed my hand reassuringly.

"Did you run away?"

I shook my head no. She sqeezed my hand.

"I-I killed him." I whispered. "Mom was at work, and he was watching television. I grabbed one of his guns and shot him from behind. He-" sobs wracked my body. "He didn't even know it as me." By the end I was sobbing into Emily's shoulder.

"What about your mom?" she asked.

"She came home while I was attempting to clean up the blood. She took one look at me and disgust marred her features. I turned around and saw her, and out of fear, I shot her in the head. Blood was everywhere." I was ashamed. Ashamed at how Emily would react to what happened.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged me tighter, clutching me to her chest.

"I won't let you go back to that. Not in my lifetime. I'll talk with Sam and ask him to let you stay with us, on the reservation."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"... You really mean that?"

"I do. Even if Sam disagrees, I WILL find you a place to stay." She was stubborn.

I looked up at her, my eyes revealing the questions that I had. She nodded at me, smiling. A joyous expression stretched across my face. I hugged her, thanking her for all that she is planning to do. No one has ever shown this much care for me.

There was a knock on the door to the room. I wiped the tear streaks off of my face. "Come in." Emily said. The door opened, revealing Sam and Paul. Sam had a slight smile on his face and Paul was smirking, staring at me.

I felt a strange pull towards him. I examined his features. He had black hair, which was growing out from the close-cropped style that the other men had and was flopping in his face. His chocolate brown eyes glistened and his russet skin contrasted compared to my slightly sun-tanned, pale skin.

I mentally smacked myself. Why in the world was I oogling him? This was not common for me.

Sam gestered Emily over towards him. Emily followed. Paul looked at me, smiling. He held his hand out for me to take. I wasn't going take the hand of someone that I barely knew. I smiled and shook my hand, saying "No, thank you.". He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and walked out. I followed him. He was too cocky for his own good.

I sighed. I wondered how long it would be till they put me into a mental hospital.


	5. Fire and Kisses?

**I know, two chapters in a day! It's amazing! Woo-pee!**

**I am soooo sorry. Paul is really OOC in this chapter, at least, I think he is.**

**Enjoy. :]**

When I walked out of the building, it was night. I looked up into the dark abyss. The stars glistened. It was nothing like I was used to. I normally lived in a bustling, metropolitan city, so I was captivated by the sheer beauty of nature.

I felt the warmth of another being next to me. I looked over, and saw Paul. He was smiling up at the sky, with his eyes glazed over. It was a true, genuine smile. I wondered what he was thinking about, that made him smile like that. He turned his head towards me. I looked down at my feet, blushing. Crap! I didn't mean for him to catch me looking, _again._

I flickering light over on the cliffs nearby caught my attention. I squinted my eyes, trying to decipher what it was. Paul chuckled.

"It's the bonfire. They tell stories and talk over there."

I nodded in understanding.

"Do you wanna go over there? I mean, you're staying with us for now, so what harm is it to bring you to meet the family?"

"...Sure." I hesitantly responded.

We walked. It wasn't very long. When we arrived I saw a group of shirtless men, circled around the fire pit. I didn't understand why they needed the fire pit, considering the heat that filled the space. I swear that I was sweating. In a tank top.

"Yes! Time to eat!" I heard a cheer come from the circle. Paper plates were passed around the circle and trays of food were brought out. Paul raced from his position of standing outside of the circle, to the plates. Now it was my turn to laugh. I watched as Paul piled food onto his plate; three ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, and four pickle spears. I was in awe at how he could eat so much and stay so muscular.

After the crowd cleared, I went to fix my plate. After plating I searched for a place to sit. There was no room to sit down. Paul turned and saw me standing there awkwardly. He got up from his seat to plop himself on the ground next to my feet. I sat down, self-concious of my dirty clothes and appearance.

Surprisingly, everyone cleared their gargantuan plates. Some of them even went for seconds.

"Erm, what's your name?" Paul turned towards me. His face was growing red- not from embarassment, but it seemed to be from anger. I put a hand on his shoulder, attepting to help him regulate himself.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm Kristine Falwen, preferably known as Kris." I smiled, faintly. He took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Uh, sorry about that." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! It's fine. No problem."

"Hey, everybody!" an old voice hollared. Children wormed their way inbetween the men to gather around.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Paul.

"They're telling the Quileute legends. About the great warriors and whatnot. It's actually interesting."

I stayed in my Indian-style position on the dirt and listened. The man told stories of great warriors and their wolf ancestors. They spoke of their great enemy; the cold ones. It all sounded bat-shit insane to me. Who would believe this crap? It was basically a story of werewolves versus vampires. I guess some people's lives revolve around this. Including Paul's and his friends.

A yawn escaped my mouth. I didn't realize how tired I was. I excused myself to leave. I was walking to Emily's house when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you good-night. See you tomorrow?" It was Paul. I wasn't surprised. He was following me around like a lost puppy. It was getting slightly annoying. My thoughts stopped from the burning heat on my cheek. They were lips. My jaw dropped open. He barely knew me, and he was already kissing me? And I accepted it?

The blood rushed up to my face. "... See you tomorrow." I faintly whispered.

"See ya'." He whispered back and ran off.

I walked, stunned, into Emily's house. Emily was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed that she was in her room. What surprised me was the fact that Sam was there. Not that long ago he wsa at the bonfire. I was too tired to question him about it, so I walked off to the living room, and fell asleep on the couch.


	6. About to Kill at Any Moment

**I wanted to thank Izz for the nice review. ^.^ It really meant a lot and made me smile. **

** Not much happens in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Laughing woke me. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the people around me. They were talking about the food. They were giving Emily their critique of her chef skills.

"Oh my God! These muffins are to die for!"

"They're a little dry to me."

"Boys, can't you just appreciate that you have food. It doesn't do any good to complain." Emily interrupted. I could hear the smile in her voice, showing that she was joking. A small smile graced my lips, and sense of longing washed over me. I wanted- no, I needed a family as close knit as theirs was.

I flopped over from laying on my back, to laying on my stomach. I was still tired. I grabbed one of the pillows that was on the bed and secured it tightly over my head. I was attempting to block out the sound. The muffled voices grew louder. I moaned, signaling for whoever was there, to shut up. A huge weight plopped onto my backside. It was a person, a person with rock-hard abs I might add.

"Someone's not a morning person." Paul whispered. My eyes shot open. I jumped out from under Paul and danced to the other side of the room.

"Eeh-ah! Holy crap! You scared me!" I practically shouted, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." He had genuine concern in his eyes.

"It-it's okay." I stuttered, still breathless.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, um, I'm fine."

"Would you like some coffee? Something to eat?" Emily interjected. My mouth watered at the prospect of coffee. It was my crutch. You could say that I had a minor caffeine addiction.

"Could I have some coffee?" I spoke quietly.

"How do you like it?"

I thought for a moment. "Erm, just sugar." I quickly remembered my manners. "Please?"

"Of course." She smiled and shuffled to pour the hot, bitter liquid into a mug. I stood awkwardly beside the table. Emily handed me my mug. I took it and gulped it down, burning the back of my throat in the process. I choked, feeling the liquid dripping down my chin. I covered my face in my hands and wiped the coffee off with my sleeve. Heat rushed to my face.

"I'm so sorry!" I burst out.

"Don't worry, we've done worse." Paul spoke as he appeared behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to lean my head against his bare shoulder, but I refrained from doing so. I didn't know why I felt this pull towards him. This urge to be lovey-dovey.

I tried to be polite, but failed as I tried to shake his arm off. I didn't feel like he should be around me. I was dangerous. I was insane.

His face fell as I shook his arm off, but he quickly covered the emotions up and put a grin on his face. I looked away and stood against the wall. As I stood and listened to everybody's conversation, I was thinking. Wondering why Paul was so... clingy. I assumed that he was just a player, but that doesn't seem like enough to explain it.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of the times with my father. I thought of the cuts, bruises, and burns that were left behind as a memory of him. My eyes opened. Everyone was happily conversing. As if they had no pain, no worries, and no burdens.

I raised the coffee cup to my lips, inhaling the aroma. A tear trickled down my cheek. I was alone. Mentally unstable. About to kill at any minute. The police can come any day.

Paul saw me standing there, crying. I leaned farther into the wall, trying to dissapear. He walked up in front of me, and lightly held me in place.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He held his hand to my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"It- it's just family issues. Nothing important."

"You can tell me."

Did Emily not tell them what happened? I guess not. I grimaced. "You don't want to know."

He sighed. "...You can tell me when your ready."

I nodded.


	7. Running From the Truth

It had been two weeks since I arrived. I had been enrolled into La Push High School. I grew a group of friends; Paul, Jared, and Jacob. I had suspicions though. Every day after school, Paul and the others dissapeared, and everytime I saw them later, they looked worn and stressed. When my suspicions were at their peak, I asked Paul what he was doing every day.

"You can find out soon. There's just... I don't know. There's a lot of drama going on." He winced at the word _drama, _as if that wasn't the word he wanted to use. My eyes narrowed. I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

~~~_time skip~~~_

I chased after him, hiding behind the trees. He ran, faster and faster, and his shape was becoming a blur. I gasped. In his place was the gray wolf that took me to La Push. I mentally smacked myself. How could I not have realized it? _He_ was the wolf. He was a... a werewolf. Like in the stories. I stopped running, slowing my pace to a walk. I watched the wolf- no, Paul- run away.

Fear enveloped me. I felt the insane urge to kill. I needed to protect myself. To hide.

I ran to the house, pushing people out of my way. No one was in the house, thankfully. I got down on my knees and looked under the couch, where I hid my gun. I gripped the hard metal. I grabbed a backpack hanging on the wall, and packed. I didn't bring any belongings with me, other than my gun. I filled the bag with bottles of water and non-perishable food.

When the bag was full of the nessesary items, I bolted out of the door. I was brought back to the day I killed my parents. How I ran for cover from the police. I ran past the edge of the forest, still thinking to myself.

I stopped running, ending up deep into the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat next to a tree, closing my eyes, falling into the hands of darkness.

There was a loud, painful howl. My eyes snapped open. I assumed that it was Paul. I started panicing. He couldn't find me, or else I'll be dead. I gripped the gun, running farther into the forest. There was another howl, this time it was closer. I could hear the thumping of feet behind me. My feet flew across the ground. My breathing quickened. Exhaustion was taking over me. The adrenaline was wearing off.

There was a growl, not angry, but pained. I stopped abruptly and turned, facing the beast. It was beautiful. Silver, fluffy fur, chocolate brown eyes. My eyes watered. I didn't want to kill him.

He eyed the gun warily. I dropped it to the ground, tears clouding my vision. They escaped while I dropped to my knees.

"Paul? Is that you?"

He nodded, walking towards me. He nuzzled my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing. I felt a warm, slobbery wetness on my face. A giggle escaped my lips, stopping the flow of tears, while a small smile graced my face. He _licked_ me! He walked backwards into the forest.

"Whe-Where are you going." I stuttered.

He looked at me, as if saying "one moment please". What emerged back from the trees was Paul, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He ran towards me, wrapping his arms around me and whispering "Everything's going to be okay."

I looked up at him, streching up on my toes to touch my lips to his. A fire burned through my body, warmth spreading. His lips were soft, fitting against mine. is tounge touched the edge of my lip, asking for permission. I granted him entrance. His tounge explored my mouth, not leaving a single area untouched. I smiled against his lips, and pulled away.

"Let's go back to the house." His voice was deep, husky.

"Not so fast. You know that you're on our land, right?"


	8. A Happy Ending

Paul shifted me behind him, protecting me from the other man. I shifted to look over his shoulder. The sight scared me. The man was deathly pale, with golden bronze hair. What shocked me the most was his eyes. They were a topaz color. I've never seen anything like it. Then, I realized it. If werewolves exist, then vampires might also.

"Leave her alone. We were just about to leave." The vampire rolled his eyes, waving Paul away.

"Just go away. Leave me alone. Just this once will I let you get away with crossing our land. You better run, before I turn you in to Carlisle."

We followed his directions. Paul grabbed me by the arm and ran back to La Push.

When we arrived, I wrapped my arms around Paul, thanking him for everything that he's done for me. How much he's cared for me. Protecting me. Everything.

I hesitated before speaking. "I...I love you, Paul." I looked up at him to see his reaction. It was gleeful. He had a grin from ear-to-ear.

"I love you, too." He spoke before glueing his lips to mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes. He reluctantly pulled away, before speaking a few words. "I will never let anything happen to you."

**THE END! Crappy ending, I know. I didn't know what else to do. I was losing inspiration. Thank you everyone that has followed and favorited this story. Also you reviewers. ;) **

**I wanted to give a special thanks to a few people in particular:**

**A Pretty Little Writer  
Izz**

**Thank you again, everyone. *bows to the audience* I will now end my speech.**


	9. Author's Note: Thank you guys!

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank all of the reviewers, favoriters, and followers that have been supporting this story. I know it's complete, but I wanted to make a request.**

**My writing has improved greatly since the end of this story, and I would really appreciate it if you guys looked at my other stories.**

**My most popular one is Anesthetic. It's a Harry Potter FredxOC fanfic about a girl who is Anorexic.**

**I also have Burning Me Down. It's a Hunger Games CatoxOC story. It's about a victor who is just as bad as Annie Cresta, and for the Quarter Quell, she has to go back to the arena, along with Cato, the winner of the 74th Games.**

**My newest one is All The Pain Of Yesterday. It's also Hunger Games, but this one's a FinnickxOC. It's about one of the tributes Finnick fights alongside with in his Games.**

**Thank you. You guys are awesome!**

** From,  
Tabby34x**


End file.
